Replay (One last time)
by someone-please-call-911
Summary: Two years ago fate stole Chloe away from her, without even so much as a goodbye. Now barely living through each day and drowning in alcohol Beca Mitchell has had enough, on her way home from a night of heavy drinking Beca ultimately loses her life. At least until she wakes up in a Hospital near Barden University, on April 26 two and a half years ago.


July 17th,2013

"I love you."

Beca smiled warmly at the gorgeous woman next to her and wrapped an arm around the redhead, pulling her in closer.

"Come here you," She grinned and gave Chloe a light peck on the forehead, moving her laptop out of the way to make room for her girlfriend. They'd been together for a few months now, but it seemed as if they were already an old married couple. It wasn't a picture perfect relationship, definitely not the kind you'd see in a Disney movie. They've had their share of pointless arguments like any other couple, but for the most part of their relationship they were inseparable. Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale were like peanut butter and jam, completely different, yet at the same time one of the most amazing pairings fate had ever brought together.

Chloe's upper lip curved up, and the expression of feigned shock made its way to her face.

"You're actually letting go of your precious laptop?" Chloe gasped and put a hand in front of her mouth. "Oh my god it's a miracle!"

"What can I say? I'm a changed woman." The small brunette smirked and softly nudged the older girl's shoulder "I blame you."

Chloe giggled and jokingly raised her hand. "I take full responsibility."

They were sitting underneath one of the trees in Barden, not too far off from the place where they first met. It wasn't rare to spot the two Bella's out on the grass whenever the sun was out. Chloe loved spending time outdoors, but whether the same could be said for Beca was a different and way more complicated story.

"So, you have anything interesting planned out Ms Mitchell?"

"You know, just the usual." Beca shrugged casually and rubbed her eyes "Eat. Sleep. Pray that I'll see my drop dead gorgeous girlfriend today."

"As interesting as that sounds, I was thinking we could go on an actual date today." Chloe laughed and rested her head on the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Hey!" Beca poked the redhead's cheek and feigned offence "Are you saying that sitting here with me doing absolutely nothing isn't considered an actual date?"

"Sorry babe, but it's a no from me."

"Wow Red," the DJ placed her hand against her chest "that really cuts deep."

"Oh hush, you weren't seriously planning on staying here for the whole day were you?"

"Trust me, you don't want to hear the answer to that." Beca chuckled as Chloe gave her a slap on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I already had something in mind."

"Alright then," Chloe said as a soft smile graced her features. "Where are we headed to?"

Beca wagged her finger as she bent down to pick up her stuff, cramming all her books into her backpack.

"Not telling." She planted a sweet kiss on Chloe's lips before slipping on the straps of her bag and walking off, carelessly waving a small arm at the senior Bella with a smirk. "See ya later Chlo."

Chloe stuck her tongue out at the bite-sized DJ, standing up and patting the dust off her jeans. Realising Beca had not told her when to meet up she quickly turned around hoping that Beca hadn't gone too far away, but the young Mitchell was already long gone. She sighed and noticed a small, slightly crumpled piece of paper stuck on her arm. She gently plucked it off, curious to see what was inside.

_ Hey Chloe, god I hope this doesn't fall off because that'd just be embarrassing.  
I've never done anything like this before, so it's probably gonna be sloppy. Meet me by Baker Hall at 5 pm?_

Chloe squealed, not expecting the one and only Beca Mitchell to pull off such a stunt. But she had to laugh at the message's awkwardness, typical Beca. She folded the piece of paper and carefully slipped it into her pocket. She pulled out her phone, wanting to reassure her girlfriend that she had gotten her message.

_Can't wait for tonight you little cheeseball : )  
xoxo_

July 17th, 2013.

Two and a half months before the accident.

* * *

Beca Mitchell woke up in cold sweat gasping for air, her sweaty palms frantically reaching for the lamp switch on her immediate left. With her vision blurry it was difficult to see in the dim light, she fumbled with the small plastic switch before finally managing to turn it on. The brunette took a deep breath, exhaling slowly in an attempt to calm herself.

"Oh god," she whimpered, wrapping her arms around her small shivering frame. She shut her eyes tightly, the tears streaming down her pale face. "Chloe…"

It had been two years, two whole years. The nightmares still plagued her dreams every night, and they would never go away. Red hair sprawled out on the hard concrete floor, designer clothes handpicked especially for the occasion torn and covered in blood. Red. Everywhere. It had happened so suddenly, and had been so unbelievably _easy_. No warning, nothing. Just blood.

The rattled brunette took a sharp intake of breath.

_So much_ blood.

Beca shook her head as if trying to physically shake the thoughts from her brain, clutching on to the dampened fabric of her blanket, hands balled into tight fists and her jaw clenched just like an animal waiting to strike at its prey, desperately trying to fight back the tears spilling from her bloodshot eyes.

She combed a hand through her luscious chocolate locks, preparing for the oncoming migraine that always followed after another one of her nightmares. She let out a long winded sigh she impatiently pulled out her iPhone from underneath the covers, the small device vibrating in her hands as she turned it on.

2:33 am

Beca shrugged to herself, it wasn't exactly rare for her to be up at this time-even before the accident- she had always been a natural night-owl afterall. The DJ scrolled through her multiple apps with disinterest, eventually deciding to just open up her music files. A certain song caught her eye as she browsed her large selection of tunes.

(03.) Who Knew -P!nk

It was a good song, an amazing song in fact- said song being the pop rock artist's longest running chart runner if Beca remembered correctly, it was one of P!nk's most successful releases .

It also happened to be one of Chloe's personal favourites.

"_You know what I love the most about this song Becs? It's the way it comes together so beautifully, the beat and the acoustics aren't all that original but it doesn't matter, they complement each other, no one element stands out by itself and takes the spotlight. It has a real sense of friendship and uhh…what's the word? Endearment, yeah that's it. But it still gives you that feeling of longing, and that's what the song's mainly about."_

"_Wow Beale, you've been hanging around me for too long."_

"_Oh shut your pie-hole."_

Beca smiled bitterly at the memory, she remembered how passionate Chloe had been as she let the word vomit spill. The young DJ had been amazed, frozen in place as Chloe babbled on (but of course she would've admitted it back then.)

Beca unconsciously hit the play button and the soft sound of the guitar blasted through the phone's small speakers. The singer's trademark husky voice resounded in the small bedroom, filling up the silence.

_**You took my hand**_

_**You showed me how**_

_**You promised me you'd be around**_

_**Uh-huh, that's right**_

_A pull of the hands._

"_I think we're gonna be really fast friends." _

_A smile. _

_The stench of cheap alcohol._

"_Well you saw me naked."_

_A wink._

_And a flutter in her chest._

_**Remember when we were such fools**_

_**And so convinced and just too cool**_

_**Oh no, no no**_

"_I swear Aubrey is going to chop our heads off for this."_

"_Loosen up Mitchell, ditching practice once in a while isn't going to kill anyone. And besides, Bree isn't that bad."_

"_Are you sure we're talking about the same person?"_

"_Oh come on, she's actually nice if you give her a chance."_

"_Because threatening to have wolves rip out my vocal chords is such a friendly gesture."_

"_Okay point taken, but do you seriously want to be stuck there doing cardio for five hours straight?"_

"…"

"_Thought so."_

"_I hate you."_

"_Oh it totes shows."_

_**When someone said count your blessings now**_

_**For they're long gone**_

_**I guess I just didn't know how**_

_**I was all wrong**_

"_I-I'm sorry Ms Mitchell. It was too late to do anything-"_

"_No."_

"_Ms Mitchell please…"_

"_No. "_

"_She's gone."_

_I smashed him in the face and walked out._

_**I'll keep you locked in my head**_

_**Until we meet again**_

_**Until we, until we meet again**_

_**And I won't forget you my friend**_

_**What happened?**_

_Black dresses. _

_Dark suits. _

_Red Roses. _

_Grey Skies._

_Tears. Regrets. Pain._

"_You said forever."_

_**And that last kiss I'll cherish**_

_**Until we meet again**_

_**And time makes it harder**_

_**I wish I could remember**_

_**But I keep your memory**_

_**You visit me in my sleep**_

_**My darling, who knew?**_

_**My darling**_

_**My darling, who knew?**_

_**My darling I miss you**_

_**My darling, who knew?**_

"Who knew…" Beca breathed out as her small frame hit the mattress roughly, knocking over the small bottle of pills and spilling what was left of its contents onto the bed.


End file.
